


Hands

by Thegayqueenofspace



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry, Pezberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayqueenofspace/pseuds/Thegayqueenofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first held hands, Santana felt so many things all at once. Pezberry Week/Day One - Fake Dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Pezberry week 2016! Day One is fake dating, so here's my shot at it, hope you enjoy it!

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand she discovered it felt perfect in her own. It was odd however, as she was so used to Brittany's long fingers curled around hers. But she shook the feeling off and simply nodded in a reassuring way to herself as she had looked at the other girl. All of this was for Brittany. She would make the blonde jealous and live happily ever after with her best friend. That's where all of this came from, Santana and Rachel holding hands in the crowded hallways of McKinley high. The stares they had gotten were mixed with confusion, some a touch of hatred, but they walked on. It was Santana's plan, and she chose Rachel because she knew the girl could do the job she wanted done. Rachel had been hesitant to agree, but after working out several kinks as well as make some rules, she said yes. Santana had nearly jumped for joy, she'd get Brittany back in no time.

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, she noticed they were soft. They were most definitely not man hands as everyone (including herself) said they were. The shorter brunette had hands that Santana felt like she could hold forever and would never tire of them. The girl had hands of a goddess in Santana's opinion, but this was all fake. She was using the shorter girl, and no matter how perfect and soft her hands were, all she would be was someone Santana would use and throw away. Simply forgotten in years to come. It'd be as if this dating thing never happened. She'd be happy with her bubbly blonde. But sometimes Santana had to remind herself it was all fake.

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, she couldn't help the shock of electricity that ran through her body. It was as if lightning struck her, but the effect made her warm on the inside and it almost relaxed her. And when Rachel ran a thumb over the back of her hand, she felt the electricity dance across her skin. Did Rachel feel the same shocks that she felt? She never asked. Santana would simply squeeze the diva's hand back and smile at her. And each time it would get her a natural mega-watt smile in an instant from her girlfriend. Fake girlfriend. Fake. This was all fake. And it was to make Brittany jealous. She loved Brittany. But sometimes Santana had to remind herself that when she held the girl's hand.

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, she felt like a puzzle piece fell into place. It was like the universe was yelling at her, "Yes! You've done it once again, you've found them! Never let her go! By the gods never let her go!", and Santana wanted to listen and she wanted to understand the words that she could practically screaming at her. But she was scared to. Santana wanted to accept that the puzzle would be complete with Rachel, but this was all fake. All of it. Every shared kiss in the hallway, any hug they had, even the smiles they shared. All of the jokes they made, anytime that Rachel would lay her head on Santana's shoulder, especially when they held hands. It was fake. A lie to tell the school. A ruse. For Brittany, it was all fake.

Right?

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, time stopped. No one else mattered, and no one ever would. Nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. She wondered if Rachel felt the same. She wondered if time stopped for the short brunette as their hands interlocked. If Santana were honest with herself, time stopped anytime Rachel held her hand. Santana would forget the world around her and just focus on the security of the other girl's hand. It was like an anchor from the hate of the world outside. And lord knows they got bash. Most from the jocks, some from the glee club. Sometimes even from a teacher. But she would never have to worry about them as long as she held Rachel's hand. Most times she wished this wasn't fake. She wished she could tell Rachel what she felt like when she held her hand.

It felt perfect.

It felt soft.

It felt electric.

It felt like the missing piece.

It felt eternal.

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, she knew she was screwed. So, so screwed. She knew that she'd never want to admit anything, because everything felt right. She really had wanted Brittany back at first, but as the weeks went on and every time she linked fingers with the other brunette, she found herself slowly falling into doubt of her true intentions. Santana had to realize she was meant for the short brunette in more ways than one ( and it may have taken a while ) but she knew, once it happened, Rachel's hand would always be clasped with her own. The diva's fingers would always be interlocked with her own. And Santana would swear to herself she'd never let go.

The first time Santana held Rachel's hand, the universe sighed in relief. It's job was done, the souls found each other again. The universe took a break, as it waited for the souls to reincarnate and it would have to do its job once more, like it's done since the first time the souls loved. Santana didn't know it yet, but when she held Rachel's hand for the first time, it began a story that would be rewritten a thousand times in the stars, as they were connected. And maybe their story was a bit rocky at first, but when they first held hands, that's when the story truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, I'll be back later tonight with Day Two (Wooing) as I was a tad late uploading this. Anyway, have a good day/night/morning/etc. :)


End file.
